School
by ashleen-bvb-543
Summary: The flock have settled down at Dr.Martinez's for a while,but what will happen to the serene peaceful life when Max drops a huge bomb on them?R&R.Some FAX & EGGY!RATED T to be safe cos of a bit TOO much EGGY.Not the average m.r. school fanfiction...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own Maximum Ride or ANY of the characters thank J-Patz for that :) But I do own the plot!**

**Ella P.O.V**

"I never understood the whole obsession with squirrels you know? SO WHAT! You like nuts. But no one cares, it's like everyone is talking about squirrels and their obsession with nuts but no-one is trying to see what happens when you take nuts away from the squirrels than THAT would show .Hey, I'm hungry...Iggy what are you making for dinner?...I don't care if you don't want to intrude in Dr Martinez's kitchen she left us for a month and she TOLD us to make ourselves at home so make yourself at home in the KITCHEN! Good boy." Nudge finally paused to take a breath. It started off Nudge sitting in the armchair with Angel on her lap, Max and Fang _very _close on one of the couches, Gazzy on the ground with Iggy; they were lying on their stomachs playing with cars and I was sitting in the armchair behind Iggy. Then after about twenty minutes of listening to Nudge, Max and Fang went upstairs to "talk". Angel went up to the room that she shared with Gazzy to play with the new dolls that Mom had given her. This entire time Nudge hadn't taken her eyes off of Iggy and there was a goofy smile on her face...Wait was there something going on there? I shook my head trying to dislodge the thought from my mind.

So in the end it was only Iggy and Gazzy (who hadn't moved since Nudge started talking) and Nudge and me. After Nudge asked Iggy about dinner he shrugged and went into the kitchen to see what was in. Gazzy seemed upset that Iggy had left him and he gathered up his cars and went up to join his sister up in their room. Nudge continued to talk very animatedly to me until I stood up. She stared at me and finally stopped talking.

"Iggy doesn't know where _**half **_the stuff is in the kitchen." I paused, taking in her expression. I didn't recognize the emotion. "I'm going in to help him." then I walked into the kitchen where Iggy sat on one of the counters eating a bag of crisps. He held the packet out in my direction. I shook my head. But he kept the packet out.

"I shook my head Iggy."

"Oh sorry...I didn't see." he said frowning putting the crisps back in his lap. Aw man! I just made him look all depressed. It was quiet for a moment, until I heard Nudge stamping her feet on the steps deliberately just in case Max and Fang were "talking" in the room that Max shared with Nudge. I waited till I heard Nudge shriek

"GROSS! I KNOW YOU COULD HEAR ME COMING! I ONLY HAD A BIT OF INNOCENCE LEFT AND YOU GUYS TOOK IT FROM ME! GROSS! GROSS! GROSS! GROSS! Hey max, max? Max please doesn't! AAAAAAIIIIEEEEEE!"

Iggy chuckled, closer to me than before. He was so close I could feel the warmth coming from his body. I almost screamed but then I might worry or scare my winged angel. I forgot all about Nudge and her "innocence" when I looked up at him, right into his unseeing eyes. Poor thing. I tried to restrain myself but couldn't and I threw my arms around him. He mustn't have been expecting that because he stumbled backwards but gained his balance again after a few seconds, wrapping his arms around me too. After what seemed like seconds -probably a few minutes- he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back.

"What was that for?" he smiled

"I-UM-I..."I stuttered losing my train of thought as soon as I looked into his eyes. I struggled for something to distract him...ANTHING! "Have you thought of anything for dinner? There's really nice pasta in this cupboard." I ducked under his arms and went over to the cupboards, opening and closing them "Oh there's pretzels here, and there's -ahh!" I gasped, turning to find Iggy's face inches away from mine. My breath hitched in my throat.

"Now where were you before food distracted you?" his breath was hot on my cold face. I stood on my tiptoes to kiss him but thought better. What about Nudge? He must have felt my breath or heard me move because he sighed, breathing on my face. He put one of his arms behind me putting it on the cupboard, the other; he reached for my hand with it. I couldn't help it...I grabbed his hand eagerly. Happy that he wanted _me_ to hold his hand and no one else. He leaned his head down and breathed "Kiss me"

I hesitated.

"Please, I would make the first move but I can't see your face and knowing my luck I'll miss your lips." he pleaded.

Even when he was leaning down to meet my lips. He was still a few inches taller than me. I went on my tiptoes again but this time I let my lips brush his. We kissed for a while but ended up pulling away when we heard someone coming down the stairs. I thought I saw Iggy blush when he pulled his hand away from where he had left it -on my waist under my tank top- but Iggy didn't blush. I must've imagined it. Max came into the kitchen and went straight to the fridge pulling out two Pepsi's.

"What did you do to blabbermouth?" Iggy chuckled. I tried not to make it obvious but I couldn't tear my eyes away from Iggy's angelic looked between us doing one of those questioning looks that she had picked up from Fang.

"Pushed her into the wardrobe in the hall upstairs and locked her in it." Max said casually grabbing the bag of pretzels and waving to us

"I need to talk to you Ella." I walked forward towing Iggy along (seeing as I was _still _holding his hand). Max glared at Iggy. "Alone! About girl stuff!" she walked out into the hall and I pecked Iggy on the cheek and followed Max. When I had finally caught up to Max, I was panting. She had speed walked over to the tree that was like five minutes away from the house. She turned to look at me.

"About Iggy..." she started.

WHAT IS SHE GOING TO SAY?WILL MAX COME BETWEEN ELLA AND IGGY! WILL EGGY SURVIVE OR WILL MAX RUIN IT?

5 reviews and I'll update! 

YOU HAVE TO READ AND REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE INFORMATION!

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

___**CHAPTER 2!**_

_**A.N. Okay... I only wanted to have people re-viewing so I'd update because I do it myself (sorry I shouldn't!) I read a story and just DON'T review and then that upsets the authors (I speak from experience), so keep reviewing? Cos you love me? **_

_**I will keep writing...and maybe someone will like reading it...hopefully!**_

**DISCLAIMER;**** I do not own MAXIMUM RIDE or any of its characters (yet) but I do own the plot, so enjoy my story!**

_*previously*_

_"What did you do to blabbermouth?" Iggy chuckled. I tried not to make it obvious but I couldn't tear my eyes away from Iggy's angelic looked between us doing one of those questioning looks that she had picked up from Fang. _

_"Pushed her into the wardrobe in the hall upstairs and locked her in it." Max said casually grabbing the bag of pretzels and waving to us "I'm need to talk to you Ella." I walked forward towing Iggy along (seeing as I was still holding his hand).Max glared at Iggy. "Alone! About girl stuff!" she walked out into the hall and I pecked Iggy on the cheek and followed I had finally caught up to Max, I was panting. She had speed walked over to the tree that was like five minutes away from the house. She turned to look at me._

_"About Iggy..." she started._

**ELLA POV**

"What about him?" I questioned leaning against the tree.

"It's not right...I don't like it..." she glared at me.

"What's not right about it?"

"He's a freakin 17 year old and you are only 15!"

"SO!" I shrieked.

"Nothing." she snapped turning her back on me and starting to walk into the house "I'll just sort it out with Iggy." she started sprinting, and I followed her. She stopped at the porch and waited for me to catch up. We walked into the kitchen together to find Fang caught in a headlock by Iggy, they didn't notice us when we walked in so I decided to leave them be and I went up into my room to listen to some music. I must have fallen asleep because I shot up awake when _Fallen Angels _by _Black Veil Brides _started to play. When I heard the theme tune to Twilight come on, I looked at my watch. It read _9 pm_.OH YEAH! It was movie night...How could I forget? Pulling out the earphones from my ears, I jumped out of bed and over to the door.

I opened my door, walked downstairs and headed into the kitchen. When I passed the sitting room however I stopped and looked in and counted heads.

_Fang, Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Total and Akila..._No Max or Iggy... hmmm I wonder. I started for the kitchen again only stopping when I heard Max...Giving out? To Iggy?

"Iggy, you know just as well as I do that we can't stay here! And if you leave, you might not come back I you know that and that would break her heart!"

"Yeah why can't we stay Max? Why?" Iggy retorted

"IGGY! Quit trying to turn this on me! You know just as freaking' much as the flock do...It's for Mom and Ella's safety." Max's voice lowered to just above a whisper "And I don't want them to get hurt because of me or the others. And definitely not by _you_!"

"When are we leaving and I can break it to her?" Iggy sighed.

"A week, two weeks TOPS!" Max muttered. I didn't wait to hear Iggy's response; instead, I put the earphones back in my ears pressed play and walked into the kitchen pretending that I hadn't heard any of their private conversation. I was looking through the fridge bobbing my head to _Knives and Pens _by _Black Veil Brides _when I felt arms wrap around my waist, I closed the fridge, pulled one earphone out of my ear and turned to look at Iggy.

He was looking at my ear...Probably trying to look me in the eye but seeing as his sight is...-ANYWAY!-He leaned his forehead against mine and sighed.

"What are you listening to?" he asked putting his hand on my cheek,

"_Knives and Pens _by _Black Veil Brides." _ I stated, shoving the earphone that I had just taken out into his ear. He listened for awhile and sighed _again_

"What is it I?" I sat up on the counter and pulled him over to me.

"You spend _way _too much time with Fang." He murmured wrapping his arms around my waist.

"What makes you think that?" I whined

"You are listening to _his _kind of music..." he grimaced

"We should change that now shouldn't we?" I giggled wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Hell yeah!" He grinned. "But first I need to see if Edward Cullen saves Bella from James or if she DIES!...I hope she dies but then again they probably wouldn't allow that."

He walked into the sitting room leaving me on my own. I pressed pause on my IPod and threw it on the table. I strolled into the sitting room where the flock were watching the DVD.I used to think our sitting room was relatively big but when you try and squeeze six bird kids into it, then me and Mom, well...That was sort an issue...I looked over at them watching something that I could quote, line by line, for the first time in their lives.

Max sitting again _very _close to Fang with his arm around her shoulder on the love seat with Angel asleep on Max's lap. Nudge and Gazzy watching the movie lying on their stomachs on the ground, and Iggy was taking up a whole couch just staring up and the ceiling, listening to the movie was all he _could _do. I guess...

I snook around the back of the loveseat and sat on Iggy's legs; he jumped but didn't say anything. After about ten minutes he stood up, sat back down again, but this time he pulled me into his lap. I lay my head down in the crook of his neck and sighed, my eyelids growing heavy. Iggy stroked my hair and rubbed my back. I drifted off to sleep but awoke when I felt someone jostle underneath me, I opened one eye to see what had happened and that was when I realized was lying on top of Iggy with my head on his chest and my arms around his neck. Iggy's arms were around my waist and he was snoring. We were still on the couch, Max and Fang were still on the loveseat -though Angel, Gazzy and Nudge were gone, probably up to bed- and they were asleep, Max's head in Fangs lap and they were both _dead _to the world. I put my head back on Iggy's chest and closed my eyes, begging for sleep to take over me again.

When it _finally _did, I started to dream a weird dream...And I awoke to the sound of someone screaming.

_**A.N. SORRY!But I think I have to put a disclaimer on the **_**Black Veil Brides songs...**_**I don't own them but I so wish I did. Great, good looking musicians!**_

_**But anyhoo decided to clear this up**_

_**MAX is 16**_

_**FANG is 17**_

_**IGGY is 17 also**_

_**ELLA is 15**_

_**NUDGE is 14**_

_**GAZZY is 10**_

_**ANGEL is 8**_

_** is 34**_

_**JEB is DEAD**_

_**SO IS DYLAN COS HE GOT MAULED BY A BEAR, BUT THAT DIDN'T KILL HIM SO HE GOT THROWN OFF A CLIFF INTO THE OCEAN AND SHARKS ATE HIM.**_

_**SAM is 16**_

_**LISA is ALSO 17**_

_**And if I add anymore characters I will tell you their age!**_

_**PLEASE R&R**_

_**Peace!**_

_**~Aisling xx**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Iggy P.O.V.**_

I woke up to the chimes of the grandfather clock that was out in the hallway. I counted the chimes. One...Two...Three...Four...Five...Six...Seven...Eight...Nine...Ugh! It should be illegal to be awake this early. I sighed and was about to sit up when I felt someone move on top of me. I stiffened till I remembered it was Ella. I tried to remember how we got into this position -Me lying on the couch with my head on the arm, and Ella's head on my chest - then I remembered.

_*Flashback*_

_I had fallen asleep soon after Ella and had woken up after only a few minutes later with a cramp in my neck .I had pulled my legs up on the couch trying to not wake up the sleeping Ella. I spent a few minutes trying to fall asleep but I failed. Then I started wondering why I couldn't sleep_

_"GOD DAMN IT!" one part of me thought "Why can't I sleep!"_

_"Cos of HER" another part of me thought "And the boner she's giving you!"_

_"Or cos you're thinking about the bomb that you and Gazzy with the Converse!" snickered a more childish part of me._

_I shook both thoughts out of my head, Maybe a bit too roughly because Ella started stirring and woke up .I closed my eyes pretending to still be asleep; she moved her head and sighed. After a while she moved her head back onto my chest and soon enough her gentle snores joined Max and Fang's snores. I started thinking about what Max had said to me in the kitchen. Then I started thinking about convincing Max to stay here at Ella's house for a while .All I had to do was convince her Fangie-Poo that we should stay then _he'll _convince Max! I thought about that until I fell asleep._

_*Un-Flashback*_

What brought me out of my reverie was Max talking to someone -probably Fang- in a hushed tone out in the hall. The door opened and someone stormed in. Whoever it was, was sort of stomping so I knew it was Max. She just walked that way. I looked over in her direction to show her I was awake.

"Iggy. I was talking to Fang and we both agree that it would be a good idea if we _do _stay here for a while and go to school. It would be good for Gazzy and Angel to have some childhood. But I only agree to this if you don't hurt Ella at all! Mentally or Physically!"

I grinned but then I had a thought "Wait Max do the others agree with this?"

I heard Max shuffle before she answered and a noise from over near the door.

"They don't know yet but Fang's going to get them now."

_**Fang P.o.v**_

I stood in the doorway while Max explained to Iggy what was going to happen. After Iggy had asked "Do the others agree with this?" Max had made a gesture with her hands that looked like she was shooting herself; I smirked and went to find the others. I found Angel, Nudge, Total and Akila in Nudge and Max's room watching a -ugh- romantic comedy, nothing would beat a horror movie with a couple of zombies getting beat up and blown up. Even though the door was left wide open and I could see everything, I still knocked and all four heads swung over in my direction.

"Max wants all of you guys in the sitting room." I ordered not waiting around to hear Nudge's complaints about having to turn off the DVD.

I already knew where Gazzy was. It would take a deaf person not to hear the noise that was coming out of mine and Iggy's room. When I opened the door Gazzy froze with one hand on Iggy's alarm clock and the other had pliers in them pulling the wires from the alarm clock. I sighed and he grinned sheepishly

"Max wants you in the sitting room."

"Crap she found out about her purple Converse didn't she!"

I froze mid-turn "Watch your language and what about them?"

"I used the rubber sole as a base for a bomb."

I shook my head and left the room. Gazzy trailed behind me. We went into the sitting room and we split up. Gazzy went to sit on the ground beside Iggy's head -He looked up to the stupid pyro so much it was kinda funny - and I went and wrapped my arms around Max waist, she grinned and leant into me. I kissed her behind her ear and she started talking

"Well as you know. I told you guys that we would be leaving in a week or so? Well -"

"No! We have to leave sooner don't we!" Nudge interrupted her bottom lip sticking out as she pouted Max groaned.

"No, unfortunately not." there was a moment of confused silence. "We're staying for another while and we're going to school! Yay!** note sarcasm)"**

Nudge and Angel exchanged a glance before jumping up off the couch and starting to scream and dance around the room. Making everyone jump and making Ella wake up. They started giggling...Girls!

_**REVIEW REVIEW!**_

_**I updated this as a little kinda teaser because I thought the four that reviewed deserved it... Also the people that read my story but 'forgot' to review. Please review. I know it's asking a lot to spare two seconds to review but I feel it's nessecary, and also, remember; – ChemicalRose1248's story 'Chosen'. Read it and review. THAT might put me in a better mood so I can update more chapters on this maybe ;) huh? Good idea? Review my fanfiction and fictionpress stories and I'll update. Haha good deal. I like it. **_

_**Peace out!**_

_**~Aisling xx**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer; I own none of this other than the plot**_

_**Ella P.O.V.**_

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _

I slammed my hand down on the alarm clock and turned it off. I turned my head into the pillow and groaned. Iggy's arm tightened around my waist and pulled me closer. I turned to face him. His eyes were closed but I knew he was awake so I leaned up so I could reach his face.

"We." I kissed his forehead

"Have." I kissed his left eyelid

"To" I kissed his right eyelid

"Go" I kissed his nose

"To" I kissed his cheek

"School" I kissed his other cheek.

He frowned, still cute with sleep "Why? Can't we just stay here all day?"

I felt my breath catch in my throat as I thought of spending the whole day with Iggy, the house to ourselves, in my _bed._ My heart fluttered. He opened his eyes to, well, um, open his eyes? And sighed.

"Pick out my clothes for me?" he asked

"Why?"

"I wanna look pretty." he sang "It _is _my first day at this school."

I reluctantly pulled away from Iggy, stood up and picked Iggy's shirt off the that was the deal we had made with Max and Mom. None of _my _clothes would come off and Iggy _had _to have pants on-I threw him his shirt and walked out the door and skipped down the hall to where Iggy and Fangs room was. I knocked and waited for Fang to open the door.

I didn't have to wait long before Fang came out. In his boxers. Sporting -instead of his usual emo haircut - a serious bed-head.

"Um, sorry, but I was going to sort out what Iggy was going to wear today." I stuttered. He rubbed his hand over his face and shook his head quickly as if trying to shake off the last of his sleep.

"Go ahead." he stood aside so I could go in. This was the first time I'd been in Fang and Iggy's room since before they came home...It turns out they had painted refurnished it and totally revamped it. They walls were a deep blue, almost black, the wood flooring was covered in spatters of the bluey black paint - they had probably forgotten to put something on the ground to protect it - there were two new beds in it. Two four poster beds. They were both black but they had intricate designs carved into it. There was a locker with a lamp and a messed up looking alarm clock on it and there was a single door that led into the walk in wardrobe.

I walked straight for the walk in wardrobe but I had to pause in front of one of the beds. There lying on the pillows were three teddies. SpongeBob, Patrick and .I turned to look at Fang, who shrugged and pointed to the other, unmade bed "That's my bed. Iggy just keeps those teddies on his bed during the day so he can annoy me with them."

I shook my head and went into the wardrobe. I looked around. The guys kept most of their clothes here while they were off doing 'flock' business. There was a _lot _of black clothing in here but only on the left side so I went over to the right wall and pulled out a deep red t-shirt, tight enough to show off his muscles but loose enough not to show his wings. I paused looking at Iggy's jeans...None were the type that I was looking for. I popped my head around the door to find Fang pulling on his t-shirt; he already had put on his pants.

"Aren't you and Ig the same size clothes?" I asked.

"Yeah." he shrugged, raising his eyebrow. "Why?"

"Cos I don't like his jeans."

I turned and walked back into the wardrobe and went over to what I assumed was Fangs side. I looked through the jeans, most still had price tags on them -Mom had gone on a shopping spree while the flock were gone and bought enough clothes to cloth an army and put them into all the walk in wardrobes. They still hadn't worn half the clothes though- until I found the perfect jeans. Black skinny jeans with chains over the left thigh. I grabbed a pair of Iggy's high tops, a pair of socks and I skipped out of the wardrobe. I threw the clothes on Iggy's bed and turned to go out the door.

"Fang, wear something with a_ little _bit more colour in it please!" I said as I stopped in the doorway. He looked down at his black jeans, black plain t-shirt and black converse.

"Please!" I begged "I bet Max would like it if you wore even dark blue. Just to mix it up!"

He frowned but turned and went into the walk in wardrobe. I went into my room to find Iggy lying on his back on my bed, snoring lightly. I closed the door quietly. I went over to the bed and climbed up on it. I put one of my legs on either side of him and straddled his hips. I bent down and rubbed my hands up and down on his chest.

"Iggy" I whispered "Wake up."

He shifted but he didn't wake up. I continued to rub his chest as I kissed him. He woke up and started kissing back, wrapping his arms around my waist. He sat up slightly and tilted his head to deepen the kiss; one hand left my waist and went down to my leg that was still beside his hip. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him up so he was in a sitting position. He sat back and leant his back against the headboard -all this without breaking our kiss- and pulled my legs in tighter around his side. I sucked on his bottom lip as one of his hands travelled up my back to cup my neck. I shivered when I felt a lump form between us -between his legs, if you know what I'm saying _**;)**_ -.I broke away panting. Iggy leant his head back against the headboard and panted.

Even though I knew it was wrong, I didn't move from my position, even with the Iggy's 'lump' between my legs.

"Your clothes are on your bed." I breathed. Iggy started tracing patterns on my exposed thigh. I was in my cute pajamas for Iggy, even if he can't see them, I can still wear them. They were really short shorts and a camisole.

"Ugh." he groaned "I'll make breakfast first." He stretched his arms and I jumped up out of bed. He stood up beside me and I bent down and picked his shirt up.

"I'll wake everyone up. You never put your shirt on."

"Didn't see the point." he shrugged then he smiled "I know how to wake them up."

"How?"

"You'll see." he smirked and left my room pulling on his shirt as he did so. He opened the door, slid out and went over to the stairs and practically sprinted down them. Sometimes it was hard to remember he was blind. I got changed into _my _black skinny jeans, a pink tank top and my pink converse. _**(See I **_**was **_**going to make her kinda more like me, that am why at the start of the story she's listening to I decided to do something else so...yeah...back to the story) **_I went into the corridor just as Iggy came up the stairs, with four cans of cream in his arms.

"Iggy?" I asked warily

" be quiet, take these and follow me, okay babe?" he held out two of the cans, which I took.

"K" I whispered back. Willing to do anything for him when he called me babe. Then we snook into Max and Nudges room._OH NOW I understand what's going on!_ Iggy paused in the middle of the room.

"Ella which bed?" he whispered softly but urgently. I grabbed the top his arm gently and led him over to one side of Max's bed, I left him there while I took my position on the other side of the bed.

"On the count of three." he whispered popping the lids off his cans.

"One" I popped the lid off of mine as well

"Two" we bent over Max's face

"Three" We sprayed cream all over her face. She jumped up awake just as Iggy finished making her a hat and I had finished her beard and her eyebrows. Iggy snapped a photo just as Max's eyes opened.

"What the hell?" she shrieked. She looked between me and Iggy with our cans of whipped cream and pulled the blanket off. "I'm going to freaking' murder you guys!"

I jumped over the bed and grabbed Iggy's hand and pulled him towards the hallway.

"Get back here!" Max shrieked

"NEVER!MWAH HAHAAHAHAHA!" Iggy cackled evilly. He opened a door and pulled me in beside him and closed the door again, locking it. I turned around to see Fang staring at us.

"Bro, that's how you wake everyone up. Properly!" Iggy walked over to Fang and they high-fived "Easier than going around to everyone's door." Iggy laughed and then Max started banging on the door.

"GUYS I AM SERIOUS! GET OUT OF THERE BEFORE I'LL BREAK THE DOOR DOWN!"

"Awwww you wouldn't want to do that to poor Fangy poos door now would you?" Iggy banged on the door harder.

"What'd you two do?" Fang whispered.

"Look for yourself. She won't kill you!" I whispered back.

Fang looked between me and Iggy before stepping up to the door.

"Max." he started "If I open the door don't lash out okay? The last thing I need is a black eye."

"But it'll match the whole emo look you're going for." Iggy mumbled but got a glare from Fang.

The banging on the door stopped. Fang unlocked the door and revealed bit his lip, trying not to laugh.

"It's not funny Fang." Max growled. Fang wiped one finger across her 'beard' and licked the cream off his fingers.

"Mmmm." Fang said.

Max frowned at me and Iggy.

"You should shave. And get changed." I teased "My school frowns upon cream hats and cream facial hair"

Max turned on her heels and stomped off towards the bathroom. A few seconds later the shower came on. I turned around and found Iggy doubled over in stitches laughing and Fang was chuckling (which to Fang was the equivalent of being doubled over).

Nudge walked into the room closely followed by Angel and Gazzy. They all looked like they were about to drop.

"What happened?" Gazzy yawned just as Iggy recovered from his laughing fit.

"Whip-cream-a-fied Max." Iggy said and held up his hand for Gazzy to high-five.

"'s going to be so mad and not even normal Max angry but like FANG angry. Like when someone hurts Max and Fang gets that look on his face and you know some shits about to go down cos he's all like 'YOU'RE GOING TO HELL BIT-'"

"NUDGE! I DON'T NEED TO BE DEAF AS WELL!" Iggy shouted which shut Nudge right up.

"What's she thinking now Ange?" Fang bent down to talk to Angel

"Um" her brow furrowed her eyebrow in concentration "Oh...She's planning different ways to hurt Iggy and Ella..." she started giggling

"What?" Nudge asked turning to look at her.

"She's going to pour some kind of liquid onto Ella's bed while she sleeps and she's going to pour like tomato soup or something in Iggy's ear tonight." she giggled again. I looked around at the flock.

"We should get some breakfast." I stated "And make pwaffles for Max so she won't be so mad at us."

They all nodded in agreement and started down the stairs. They filed out one by one until it was only me and Iggy in the room, I grabbed his hand and sighed "Do you want to make me pwaffles?"

He smirked "Of course. I'm going to make everyone my patented Pwaffles but you'll get a little extra something, something."

"Great." I murmured as he bent his head down to kiss me. His lips brushed mine for a few seconds and then he pulled away

"The flock _will _break the table if they don't get their food soon." he sighed

"I guess." And with that we made our way down to the kitchen where the flock sat around the table; Angel was playing with Celeste, Gazzy was drawing something (probably a bomb blueprint), Nudge was playing with a pink phone and Fang was on his laptop.

"Cook's in the house!" Iggy shouted making everyone jump (including me, but surprisingly enough, not Fang) I recovered quickly and went over to get Iggy's supplies for his Pwaffles (waffle middle squished between two pancakes.)Iggy finished cooking and was just serving it when Max came in. Her hair still soaking, she was wearing jeans and was wrapped up in (what I assumed was Fangs) a massive black hoodie. She was frowning until she saw Iggy serving up his Pwaffles.

"Yay love these." she sang and went over to sit beside Fang. He looked up when he saw her and wrapped his arm around her waist. Iggy left 12 pwaffles on each plate (including mine but I gave Gazzy and angel four each) and placed them on the table. We started eating and Mom came in.

"Oooh those smell nice." she sang

"Yours are under the cover." Iggy sang back.

"Oh thank you Iggy. You know you didn't have to."

"I know but the King of Awesomeness decided to be nice."

I snorted choking on my orange juice, Iggy turned at slapped me on my back.

"What's so funny about that Queen of Seck-" Iggy started but then stopped and looked down at his Pwaffles, blushing.

"Angel, Gazzy come on you guys have to leave first, your school starts first." Mom said picking up her bag and starting out the door, Angel and Gazzy ran after her and grabbed their bags on the way out. The front door opened but Gazzy ran back in and over to Iggy. He pulled Iggy down and whispered in his ear. Iggy shook his head and gave Gazzy a high-five (how he didn't miss, I don't know).Gazzy ran out again laughing.

"Ig?" Fang asked "You want to explain that?"

"He asked could he show off his bomb today. But I said no and told him to wait a week."

"I never understood you and Gazzy's obsession with bombs. I mean like BIG DEAL they explode into a load of pretty colours but that's all and like all they do is destruction and you guys only use it for good when we are trying to get away from people but mostly all you do is blow up all of my clothes and -mmhh" Max shoved a sock in Nudge's mouth.

Fang smirked and rubbed Max's back.

"What happened?" Iggy demanded

"Max shut Nudge up with a sock." I laughed. Nudge pulled the sock out of her mouth.

"I'm going to get dressed." she scowled and stomped out of the room.

Iggy stood up "I need to get dressed too."

"Fang, I thought I told _you _to get some colour on."

Fang looked up from his pwaffles and frowned.

"Now!" I said and I pointed up towards the stairs. Fang finished the last of his food and left the table. Walking out of the room with Iggy.

"What was that about?" Max asked

"He needs another colour other than black."

"But black is hot on him."

"Fang is one of those guys who would look hot in _any _colour...'Cept for pink."

"Do you have the hots for Fang?"

"No. I have the hots for his twin though."

"Fraternal twin."

"Same difference"

" wouldn't be _my _type."

"Why not?"

"Cos I don't like pyros...Or gingers...And he's too immature."

"Well Fang isn't my type either."

"Why not? Fang is hot!"

"I don't like emos...Or black hairs...And he's too un-immature."

"What the hell?" Max laughed just as Nudge walked in.

"The guys are arguing again."

"Okay let's go and sort them out." I called

"I'm going to call to see if she's ready to bring us to school." and with that Nudge pulled out her phone. Me and Max ran up the stairs to find Fang and Iggy arguing over music.

"Blink182 and Green day and Ke$ha are way better than Black Veil Brides and Asking Alexandria and My Passion!" Iggy said _**(**__**I love all these artists OTHER then Kesha!I dislike her...She sings with auto tune...I have nothing against her...just her music and her singing and her face and her hair and her whole genre of music)**_

"No way have you even heard half of their songs?"

"No cos I hate that kind of music!"

"Then you can't judge!"

"Guys! Be quiet both of you!" Max snapped and wrapped her arms around Fang. I grabbed Iggy's hand.

"You guys are so stupid fighting over bands...And Ke$ha, really Ig?" Max snorted

"I can tell by her voice that she's hot!" Iggy retorted, he must have felt me stiffen cos he quickly added "But I bet she's not as hot as you!"

I went up on tip toes and kissed his cheek. "Thanks."

" IS ALMOST HERE! HOPE YOU GUYS ARE READY TO GO TO SCHOOL!" Nudge shouted up the stairs.

"YEAH WE'RE READY!" Iggy shouted back and held out the hand that wasn't holding mine and Fang gave him his school bag. I noticed that he had changed into the clothes that I had gotten him, and he looked _hot!_ The jeans really showed off his butt and even thought the t-shirt was loose so it wouldn't show off his wings, it still showed off his biceps. I looked at Fang. He had changed too. He had changed into another pair of jeans almost identical to Iggy's but the chains were on the opposite side and a black t-shirt with BVB written on it in white. He was still was wearing his black converse.

"Fang?" I started

"White is a colour!"

"Not really!"

"Is too."

"White is the colour of paper and paper isn't a colour!"

"HA you said 'White is the COLOUR'"

"Whatever."

Max came back with her bag and mine and threw me mine. We walked down the stairs and went outside to wait for Mom. Nudge was bouncing with excitement, Max looked pretty sullen, Iggy looked like he always did -chilled out- and Fang looked, well, like Fang,

"I don't know what teachers you guys are going to have but Nudge you're going to have .He is the reincarnation of the devil. I swear! AND he's a crap teacher too, my grades dropped like two letters." I explained.

"I don't care about teachers. I'm going to have all these new BFFL's and we can talk about Justin Bieber and boys and...Oh yeah gossip! And-" Nudge shut up when we all glared at her. Mom pulled up in the driveway and opened the car window "Hop in kids."

We all piled in the car, Max on Fangs lap in the back seat with Nudge in the middle and Iggy beside her. I sat in the front with Mom. I looked my watch _8:25. _It took like three minutes to get to school so we'd still be more than twenty five minutes early for school. Mom was told that everyone would get a guide around the school for the first week so they could set their boundaries. Obviously not me. I have been going to this school for the past few years.

We pulled up at the gates and the first thing I saw was a group of maybe six or seven girls in a circle talking and giggling.

"That'd be my crowd." _**(Jesus, now I make her sound like she's Irish ha-ha!)**_ I joked and kissed Mom "Bye, see you later I love you."

"Love you too. Be careful and enjoy your day." she turned to the flock. "Just go through the front door and into the office. Knock before you go in. Enjoy your first day too okay guys and don't kill anyone." Mom laughed.

"I'll try ma'am." Iggy saluted and got out of the car, Nudge right behind and Fang went out the other door. Nudge ran over to Max and dragged her to the school. I grabbed Iggy's hand.

"See you at lunch." and kissed him -just a quick peck, my mom _was _looking you know! - Iggy frowned

"I won't." he stated, pointing to his eyes

"God, you're you're turning into your brother." I laughed. Fang came up beside Iggy and grabbed his shoulder.

"Good." he smirked.

"IT'S ELLA! OHMIGOD OHMIGOD!AHHHHHHH!ELLLA!" the girls screamed. I waved at them

"Bye guys see you later." I ran off to my ,Courtney _**(I named her after Fangrules ^_^ haha) **_,Rebecca,Eimear,Síle,Aoife and Charlotte stood in a tight circle, they looked at me and then bombarded me with hugs.

"Okay, hears there are four new kids starting." Eimear whispered

" is like an adopted family or something?" Síle whispered back

"Apparently there are two girls and two boys." Courtney giggled

" of the girls are fourteen, the other girl is sixteen and the guys are both seventeen." I stated, they all stared at me incredulously

"How do you know that?" Sammie demanded.

"Well...They might maybe live with me and Mom." I shuffled uncomfortably

"What?"

"OMG"

"ARE THEY HOT?"

"THAT IS SO COOL!"

"MORE INFO!"

" MORE INFO!" They shrieked

"Wait." Charlotte held up her hand "Does that mean you're related to them?"

"No. I'm related to the sixteen year old, she's my half-sister. But her father adopted the other five."

"Wait." this time is was Aoife "Five? I thought there was only those four."

"Well not exactly, there's a six year old girl and an eight year old boy." I explained

"Tell us more about how they're living with you."

"Well as I was saying my half sister's father adopted the other five. See first it was Fang and Iggy, the guys, are both seventeen, they're twins. Then Nudge, she's fourteen. Then Gazzy and Angel. Other then Fang and Iggy, Angel and Gazzy are the only ones that are related."

"How did they end up with you?" Sammie demanded.

"Well, that's sorta personal..." I smiled sheepishly

"Oh well...Are the twins free?" Aoife waggled her eyebrows.

"NO!" I snapped, they all stared at me in shock. See always since preschool it had always been us eight in this tight group and I was the quietest and if I do say so myself the cutest. Plus I was the smallest and the most shy, so my burst of anger raised more than a few eyebrows.

" one is yours?" Sammie winked

"None." I lied, blushing a furious red, I turned around to hide my blush and saw that Fang and Iggy were making their way in the gates. To anyone it would look like they were joined at the hip they were that close, but I knew it was so Iggy knew where to go. Poor thing.

"The emo or the ginger?" Aoife nudged me.

"Get lost!" I nudged her back, and then I remembered something I had to tell Fang and Iggy. "Back in a sec!" I called and ran over to the boys. Fang looked up at me and sighed.

"You sure are talking about us allot Ella." he emphasized my name and Iggy looked up from where he was looking -the ground-

"Hey Ells." he grinned lighting up my whole world.

"Hi Ig." I put my hand on his arm. "Guys I needed to make up an excuse of why you guys were living in my house and-"

"Why did you tell them that we were living with you?" Fang said quietly

"They'd figure it out, what with us coming to school together _every _day and with Nudge who has the biggest mouth ever and the attention span of a goldfish." I snapped

"I thought the expression was squirrel." Iggy frowned

"No it's goldfish." I looked up at him.

"But squirrels attention spans are short too."

"Doubt they're as short as a goldfish's span!"

" hide their nuts and then two seconds later they can't find them."

"Guys." Fang said

"But if goldfish could talk they would be like 'Hi, I'm a goldfish, who are I'm a goldfish who are you?"

"Yeah but squirrels would be like Hi, I'm a ,I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm a ,I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm I'm a squirrel."

"Guys! You two are almost as bad as Nudge!" Fang chuckled

"Hey that is an insult!" Iggy gasped feigning being hurt. He stretched his arm out and wrapped it around my shoulder. "Let us flee, my love. Away from the horrid dragon." he moved pretty quickly and grabbed the back of my legs and picked me up bridal style. "We shall take our leave. So I may save the damsel in distress."

Fang chuckled and I started pissing myself laughing

"What did you put in your Pwaffles this morning? A line of crazy dust?" I laughed

"Nope, what you should ask is 'What did I smoke _after_ my Pwaffles." he grinned. I heard the girls giggling behind us and I sighed and checked my watch._8:35._

"You guys should get to the principal's office." I said and Iggy groaned

"But that means I won't se-" Iggy stopped and quickly corrected himself "Smell or hear you for _ages!_" He whined, not loosening his grip on my legs.

"Come on Ig, time will pass by in no time." Fang rubbed his brother's shoulder. Iggy sighed and set me on the ground gently. He kissed my head.

"Yeah the story is Max is my half-sister, and her father adopted you two, then Nudge than Gaz and Ange, I said you guys ending up with me is .Bye!"

"Bye. Be careful." he called as he walked off "Don't trip and break anything please!"

"Don't let him walk into any walls FANG!" I called back, and in less than two minutes the girls were around me again

"THE GINGER!" -Síle

"OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG!" - Rebecca

"HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON?" - Court

"YOU TWO SEEM REALLLLY SERIOUS!" - Eimear

"ONE AT A TIME!" I shouted over them "Okay yes it was the ginger. His name is Iggy. That's what I had said when we started going out too Rebecca. It's been going on for a month or so and yes we are REALLY serious so back off." I joked

"What about his brother? Is he free?" -Sammie

"No, he's going out with my half sister."

"Is it serious?" -again Sammie

"Yeah, they've been together for like two years."

"Awwww." -Sammie whined

_**Third Person P.O.V**_

The teenagers got their schedules and were told that their greeting buddies would be waiting for them outside the office. Max left with her greeting buddy; a teenager about two years older than her, Sam. Nudge left with hers; a young girl called Quinn. And the twins had made sure that they only got one greeting buddy as they didn't want to get separated.

Their greeting buddy, unlike the others, was standing up. Looking out the window, listening to music. She was tall maybe 5"7/5"8 with strawberry blonde hair, dressed in a black shirt that seemed to be ripped in more than a few places, and another item of clothing with rips, RIPPED black skinny jeans with black combat boots. She so didn't want to be there, but the teachers thought _'It would be great for her! She'd feel such self gratitude if she helped them out'_.

_Bad enough that I have to take on _one _hormonal teenage boy, but then they have the NERVE to ask could I look after TWO hormonal teenage boys. _She thought to herself.

She only turned to look at the others when the newcomers left the office and closed it after them.

The dirty blonde girl was scowling down at her papers, "Sam?" she called. Sam stood up and went to her side and immediately started flirting.

The cocoa skinned girl bounced up and down and called out in an annoying shrill voice "Quinn." Quinn stood up "Hi! I'm Nudge. I love Justin Bieber and pop music and popcorn and talking and gossiping and making new friends. Oh and" the voices trailed off as they walked down the hall.

Sam and the blonde girl walked the other way. There were only two teenagers left.

_Ugh. The boys. _She thought to herself. The black haired guy looked after the dirty blonde girl with a look of longing? And the other just stared into space. As soon as he lost sight of her, the emo dude turned to look at her. The first thing he noticed was how she was dressed and the second was her very pale blue eyes. He held out his hand. She just looked at him with a raised eyebrow until he pulled his hand away, his face a blank mask, one that she often used herself.

She pulled the earphone out and examined them. They were actually kinda hot

_Better than most of the losers in this hell hole._ She thought. _This could be actually kinda fun._

"Hi, I'm Faith." she smiled her best fake smile.

_**DISCLAIMER: ANY BRAND OR ANYTHING NAMED IN THIS STORY IS NOT MINE!**_

_**THE ONLY THING IN THIS STORY THAT'S MINE IS THE PLOT, FAITH AND IGGYS PWAFFLES!**_

_**Read. Re-view. Enjoy**_

_**Peace Out!**_

_**~Aisling xx**_


	5. UPDATE

*******************************MAJORLY NEEDED UPDATE********************************************

_Sorry for disappearing completely off the face of the earth for _so_ long._

_Butttt I'm back now and I'm sorting out stories and new chapters for my current stories._

_I'm working really hard on this so please bear with me and I'm really sorry for the _serious_ lack of updating on this profile._

_Hang tight!_

**_~ Peacekies !_**

**_Love Aisling x_**


End file.
